id5fandomcom-20200222-history
Margaretha Zelle
Margaretha Zelle, also known as the Female Dancer or simply the Dancer, is a survivor available for purchase after completion of the prologue. She is one of the 25 playable survivors added to Identity V. Rumor Backstory Margaretha is a gorgeous dancer and is used to the good life. After an accident, however, she lost her husband, and with him all financial security. Margaretha, not knowing how to make a living, has gained a new understanding of "freedom". How could she pass up an opportunity to become a millionaire? Appearance Margaretha has a petite build with a peach skin tone. She has short, curly, black hair that extends down to her cheeks. She dons a pink sleeveless top and a pair of pink shorts that both have golden trims on them. She has a pink cap decorated with gold trims and designs. She also wears a pair of faded pink pointe shoes. She wears a brown and white handbag with a gem design on it around her shoulder. She also has rose lips and black mascara running down her face. She has black eyes. Gameplay Margaretha carries around a total of 3 music boxes. She can change the tune of the music box to either make other's actions slower or faster. She can also increase the volume of the music box to increase her vision and also stretch the distance a survivor or hunter can be affected by the music. Her fast music boxes come in handy when decoding or opening exit gates. She may also use slow music boxes to lose hunters quicker by placing it and hitting the hunter with a pallet, giving her plenty of time to run and hide. It becomes harder to run from hunters when her teammates have been eliminated as her vaulting speed decreases by how many survivors have died. She is considered part of the Supportive class. External Traits * Duet: She possesses a music box that plays two different pieces of music. The speed of actions and interactions (including movement, pallet and window interaction, decoding, rocket chair countdown, attacking, etc) performed by survivors and hunters within hearing range of her music will have their speed increased or decreased depending on the music played - but the change in speed varies. The effect is reduced in areas where sthe ame music overlaps. Holding down the skill button will increase the volume and expand the area covered, as well as granting high-altitude vision. * Dancer: The Dancer has an ear for duets and won't be affected by slowing music. * Acrobatics: The Dancer, born in the circus, is skilled and graceful. When she falls from a height, she gains 30% increased movement speed for 3 seconds. Has a 40 seconds cooldown. Deduction Targets All completed Objectives reward the player with +335 Logic points for the Logic Path. After deducing Objective 10: Embarking, Dancer's 'Worn Clothes' costume will be unlocked. Full Deduction: Since she and her estranged husband divorced, Margaretha, without a stable source of income, has developed a new understanding of "freedom". How could she pass up an opportunity to be a millionaire? Appearance Decoration Costumes * Original * Animal Tamer * Valkyrie * Ballerina * Affection * Persuasive Fragrance * Music Score * Ms. Oil Paining * Man in Dream * Ann Takamaki * PANTHER * Kim * Vile Blossom * Worn Clothes * Jadeite Dance Accessories * Expert Detective * Confident Detective * Gemini * Milk Carton * Straw Eyeball * Smiley Face Windmill * PANTHER's Whip * Snow Lotus * (TBA) Pets * (TBA) Graffiti * Muse Mark * Dancer - Grey Shadow * Dancer - Music Note - Greyed * (TBA) Emotes * Agree * (TBA) Standby Motion * Default * Salute * Ready * Snooze * (TBA) Gallery File:Ezgif-4-3bf7cb3f7b81.gif|Margaretha dancing to slow music File:Ezgif-4-c94b526428d7.gif|Margaretha dancing to fast music Trivia *Margaretha will dance if a player stays idle in the presence of a music box. *She is based on Mata Hari (formerly Margaretha Geertruida Zelle), an exotic dancer and convicted spy from the 19th and 20th centuries. *Her name suggests she may be of Dutch descent. *Her family members are her uncle, Eugene Hayward and aunt, Marjorie Hayward. *She used to live in Lakeside Village. *She is currently the only character with a deduction objective that you can complete without getting a draw or victory in a match. * She is, possibly, or rumored to be Natalie, an Animal Tamer formerly from Mike's circus, Hullabaloo, where Joker also worked. * She is 1 of 7 survivors that have a 'secondary role' which classifies then in two categories. (This can be seen on the paperclip when viewing Survivor Profiles.) ** She is classified as both a Contain and Assist role, Contain appears to be her primary role while Assist is her secondary role. * Though Margaretha has her own exclusive item, she can pick up an item from a chest if all her music boxes are used up. Category:Female Category:Female Dancer Category:Survivor Category:Character Category:Contain